


Toothless and Luna sizeplay.

by Puffin777



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Destruction, Giantesses, Giants, Growth, Human insertion (not vore), Incomplete, Multi, No pain/death, Object Insertion, Sex, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, feral dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffin777/pseuds/Puffin777
Summary: Toothless and Luna grow too large to fit in the Hidden world, due to their status as Alphas over all other dragons and the size they therefore inherit due to said position, so they decide to give Berk a visit.No death or violence, just property damage.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Light Fury, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The person who originally asked for this also asked for more shrinking, which I will get to eventually.

It was midnight on Berk, but Hiccup was wandering around the village at night, as he was accustomed to doing, since Astrid managed the village during the daytime and occasionally Hiccup would catch sight of Toothless and Luna (alt name for Nubless) flying over the island during some of their patrols. The cause for such consistence had always confused him, considering how often they flew over compared to how much of a search radius they had, but he’d welcomed it, if only to make his nights way more interesting.

On this night, it was chilled to a nice temperature; Hiccup may have been a twig, but he had enough furs on to let his body cope with the cold without complaining, meaning he could fully relax in these conditions.

Well, almost. For a strange sound started filling the air. *Shush.. Shush…Shush…* _Something_ was obviously going through the water, maybe multiple things, from the sound of it. From his experience of naval combat, Hiccup could suppose they were large war boats powered by rowing, such was their sound.

And of course that meant trouble.

Hiccup didn’t want to cause a false alarm just yet, he still didn’t have the status to weather the humiliation, but he had to check. Running into the Blacksmith’s with a hurried but purposefully silent gait, Hiccup took off a cover from one of his inventions that he was developing before he became friends with Toothless, which he’d brought over by boat once they’d moved to the hidden world along with the rest of his inventions; a spotlight that would’ve helped him pick out the form of a Night Fury from the night sky. Since he had become friends instead, the device had been left abandoned for a number of years but, as Hiccup watched it, he could recall clearly what he had needed; a fuel that could burn bright enough to illuminate the area.

At that point in time, he hadn’t been able to find a solution, but now he had a simple solution; Acetylene solution to be exact, extracted from Toothless with his consent.

When he’d still had Toothless around of course.

Still, he didn’t dwell on it; pouring the acetylene into the fuel compartment of the spotlight. Then he got out a simple flint and steel; a device he was well rehearsed on by now, and ignited a small pilot flame. Once he’d done that, he had to start pushing some bellows that forced the acetylene to spurt out into the air and then get ignited by the pilot flame and oxygen. With that done, a blue glow illuminated the area for miles, and Hiccup pointed the lens in te direction he wanted; revealing two very large things in the water. With closer inspection, he worked out it looked like Dragons.

Worried, because now he suspected two bewilderbeasts or Red Deaths were going to rampage through the village, Hiccup sounded the alarm; getting the villagers to retreat into an underground safehouse which they’d made for purposes like this. As soon as the last villager was in, Hiccup got ready to face the incoming danger alone; brave even though he was just trying to reduce the damage; thankfully he wouldn’t have to worry about the other villagers getting harmed.

The village grew silent without any villagers, and Hiccup waited on the cliff face facing the two incoming dragons; sighing in sadness at the thought of these two random beings, who were still being illuminated by the spotlight, were coming over to New Berk with almost certain intentions of laying waste to the town.

However, once they came closer, Hiccup noticed something peculiar; one of the dragons was pure black and one was pure white; not a colouration he recognized from Bewilderbeasts or Red Deaths.

(Some minutes beforehand)

Toothless shrugged off the remains of part of the entrance to the hidden world. His bulk had not made it easy for him to exit the cove at all; even the entrances for large alphas was slightly too narrow for him…

Well, him and his wife.

Luna was also covered with debris, Though it was even starker against her white form. She followed Toothless faithfully as he guided them out of the cavernous space of the hidden world. Eventually they reached the entrance from the surface; which would be a problem for Toothless with his increased size, but not his tail since for some reason his tail had expanded with him, although instead he was able just to step out of it as though it had just been a slightly deep hole.

Once out on the surface, the two Furies were exposed to the elements; including the frigid air of the night. However, it did not bother them; since their larger bodies were barely affected by the bitter cold. Now came the time for deciding what to do, for they were finally out of immediate danger.

**“Toothless, what do we do now? We can’t go back into our home and I can’t stay here.”** Luna complained. Toothless nodded in agreement, although he was trying to figure that out for himself. Eventually he arrived at an answer.

**“New Berk, It’s above ground and there’s space enough for two furies, even if they are growing.”** Toothless responded back.

Luna mulled it over, initially considering it undragonlike to return to Berk, but then she conceded it was the best place for them right now; with its naturally-supportive population; so they set off towards the island with a mild pace, though miles flew by with the length of their stride.

It didn’t take long for them to come across New Berk; the island was in darkness, of course, but Toothless and Luna’s night vision could easily pierce the shadow to identify the distinctive buildings and sculpture of Stoick. After a few seconds of seeing it though, a bright light pierced the gloom; searching around and almost blinding them in their night mode before it settled squarely facing them.

The two draconic titans stopped for a bit, both irritated and intrigued, while their hearing could pick out the sounds of commotion coming from the village before it grew silent. Now curious, the two titans approached carefully, trying to keep their eyes out of the beam as they got closer.

Eventually they loomed over the machine that was creating the light and looked down; seeing the burning apparatus and Hiccup sitting nearby it.

Spotting Hiccup made Toothless and Luna instinctively want to give him a hug, but they hold themselves back with the thought of how much bigger they are than him. Instead they crouch, but that seems more than enough for Hiccup to get spooked; making them slightly guilty.

Hiccup watched as what he now recognised as Toothless and Luna, His old friend and his wife albeit at macro scale, came closer to the island. They evidently followed the light beam, which Hiccup was too fascinated by the dragons to turn off, and they looked down at Hiccup with familiarity in their eyes. Hiccup was glad to see that they still recognised him, but still flinched when they brought their massive heads down to his level.

**“I can’t say how much I’ve missed this face.”** Toothless said to Luna, but he’s surprised when Hiccup responds.

“I’m glad to see you’ve missed me.” He says; revealing that he’s done a lot more research into the dragon language while Toothless was away.

**“You can understand us?”** Luna says, after her initial desire to respond to Toothless was interrupted by Hiccup’s response.

“Yes, I can, and I’m excited to actually talk to you.” Hiccup says enthusiastically, before dialling it back. “Although it’s kinda hard to think about how you normally are when you’re the size of a mountain!” Hiccup exclaims.

Toothless estimates a dragon shrug in response, but then realises how it might make Hiccup feel. **“Are you fine with us being at this size? We came here to settle down, since the Hidden World is too small, but we can move on if you find our presence terrifying.” **Toothless said apologetically.

Again he’s astonished when Hiccup shakes his head. “No no, I really don’t mind! I’m glad to see you again and talk to you. And sure, you can stay here, although I don’t think I’ll be able to find a slate big enough for the two of you!” Hiccup laughs.

Toothless and Luna laugh themselves, confirming the ridiculousness of it; even the force of their laughter blows Hiccup back significantly, causing them to stop in embarrassment.

Once they’d gotten over the humour, Toothless and Luna stood back up again to survey the island for a good place to sleep; they did find one, but at the same time they saw just how small the human settlement was in relation to their new size.

It gave them feelings of power.

And that gave them feelings of… arousal.

Fortunately/unfortunately, Hiccup’s spotlight was still set to its previous orientation; so it illuminated Toothless’s sheath and large balls, which were watermelons relative to him. From the sheath came a massive, red shaft that grew to its full size with pulses of blood and the sound of flesh on flesh as it slid out; it went from his sheath to the middle of his chest, a massive member, and it was covered in large pleasure barbs as well as a big knot at the base.

Hiccup could see the entirety of this process from below, and the pleasured squirms from Toothless confirmed the hypothesis that he was horny.

At the same time, a dribbling of liquid could be seen coming from Luna’s ass, and while the pussy wasn’t visible, it was plain to see where this liquid was coming from.

So Hiccup had two massive, aroused Furies in front of them; their sexual pheromones filled the air and Hiccup fidgeted, not in his life imagining he would be in this situation.

Toothless turned his attention back to Hiccup, his cheeks rosier than usual and his breathing coming in huffs. **“Hiccup… we’re a little… bit… well horny… at the moment.”** Toothless said to him. Hiccup nodded, but the thought that the dragons were in heat made the situation even more humiliating.

After Toothless had communicated his desire, he turned to Luna. **“The desire… to have sex… is strong… at the moment.”** He said, and Luna agreed. **“Perhaps we… should take care… of our lust… elsewhere.”** Toothless suggested and again Luna was about to agree, but then she had a lecherous thought.

**“Toothless, we have a village in front of us, and I don’t think I want to miss the opportunity to see what it feels like to _interact_ with a village at this size.”** Luna suggested with a deviant smile. Toothless opened is mouth into an ‘oh’ visage, but Hiccup also heard.

“You want to do _what?_!” He exclaims with disbelief. However, the idea had already taken route and now they were both excited to try it out. He tried to protest, but Toothless prevented him, although not unkindly; the two were deeply affectionate towards him, but at the same time they were also curious. What Toothless did to prevent Hiccup was to gently press him down onto the grass with his member; forcing him to get mired in the mud as well as Toothless’ pre while Toothless and Luna took an almighty step up to get onto the cliffs.

Once they were up, first front legs and then back legs, the two dragons considered the village below with a lusty eye; trying to work out which thing to use first. Toothless was first to find one; a house with a Monstrous Nightmare that could only belong to Snotlout; not only was the boy arrogant and dumb, but he also had mistreated Hiccup in the past; a sin that Toothless had never forgiven him for.

Firstly he approached the building, keeping a close eye on its shape and architecture in general; being vaguely impressed by the workmanship. Then he got into marking the building as his; rutting against the outside gently with his shaft to spread his pre over the wooden exterior. Once it held his strong scent on every exposed timber, Toothless lined up with the doorway and thrust in; breaking support beams, walls, furniture and other things as his member filled the space inside the accommodation.

He pushed it in all the way in, causing his tip to break through the other side, before pulling out slowly; enjoying the sensations on his groin. Then he felt the urge to see what it looked like, so he tore away the roof and thrust in again, this time watching his penis as it broke apart all of the parts inside with its massive weight and size.

He was quite surprised that there wasn’t anyone inside, but after seeing that there wasn’t any other villagers around, he had to thank Hiccup for evacuating the town. He gives him a smile in gratitude which causes Hiccup to turn away for a moment, blushing, before turning back to see his friend dominate a building with his cock.

Toothless found Snotlout’s bedroom and adjusted himself so his tip ended up in there; hoping to coat it in his cum.

At the same time, A loud moan caught his attention and he turned himself around to see Luna squatting over the sculpture of Stoick; with the statue already halfway inside her cunt as she lowers herself over it. He cries out in some astonishment and gets a seductive grin from Luna

Hiccup is quite surprised as well, and he’s glad that Stoick isn’t around to see this particular ‘worship’ of the statue. Still, he can’t turn his eyes away as the two massive dragons make massive love to the village.

It doesn’t take long, with his previous arousal, to make Toothless orgasm from the feeling of the woodwork flexing, buckling and breaking underneath his penis. His rod discharges heavy loads of seed directly into Snotlout’s bedroom; flooding it completely in a matter of milliseconds before its walls fall down and it allows the cum to flow throughout the rest of the house.

Luna is also getting pretty close to her release; every finely-carved detail on Stoick’s statue gave a unique pressure onto her pussy; sending explicit pulses of pleasure up her spine as she began to gyrate the stone into different parts of her vent. The rock it was made from was hard enough to withstand her euphoric movements so she became rougher; pounding into the tough stone with her immeasurable tons of soft, tight flesh that give her more pleasure.

Hiccup is shocked beyond words, but he keeps watching as Toothless hefts his cock from the broken foundations of Snotlout’s cum-covered home; breaking it even more in the process, then he looks around for a building he can properly fuck; eventually settling on one of the stacked homes before moving towards it with his cum-drooling cock and quickly-refilling, sizeable balls swinging between his legs.

He goes right up to the building, but doesn’t stop to examine it before he stands on his hind legs, drops his front legs onto the building’s top, which crumples slightly, and then humps his dick vertically through the houses; breaking through every floor with ease as his cock once again shows its momentum and quickly destroys everything in its path; giving Toothless extreme pleasure.

Luna bounces a few more times onto the statue of Stoick before she releases the tension in her legs; letting the statue go all the way into her as she cums around it loudly; soaking it in her orgasm liquids and letting the pleasurable sensations dissipate through her for a bit. Once she was done, she relinquishes her hold on the statue before finding something else to put into her pussy or ass.

Eventually she settles on the building that Toothless was using and, with a short jump with her back legs to get on top, she sends her cunt down through the building to meet Toothless’s cock. Toothless feels her silky walls through the rubble of the broken building and fucks even harder; rubbing the wreckage in between his cock and her vagina; to the pleasure of them both.

Hiccup is both happy and perturbed that he instinctively faced the spotlight around to illuminate the scene; he could see the details in perfect clarity thanks to the strong light; every glint of their fluids, every flash of Toothless’s cock and Luna’s pussy through holes in the building side, and of course the balls, breasts and assholes of Toothless and Luna in perfect detail. He could see each clench, each thrust, each swing of the balls and breasts, and it was highly erotic; only the embarrassment he felt prevented him from masturbating as well.

Toothless was about to orgasm, but he didn’t want his mate’s perfect cunt being filled with the rubble, so he pulls out for a bit to reach in his paw and extract the detritus by hand; of course his actions inside of her kept Luna’s arousal high until Toothless pushed in with his now-clean dick; spreading her walls in the normal but oh-so-pleasurable fashion, with the barbs dragging well against her insides, while bringing her front down to horizontal; causing her breasts to crush some more buildings under their immense weight.

Again it isn’t long before they both cum together; soaking the area below in a mixture of milk, cum from Toothless and cum from Luna. They were tired by now, exhausted by the quality of their sex and the passion behind it, but they were still anxious for one more; this time with Hiccup.

Toothless looked to Luna and Luna nodded; having the same idea herself. They walked over to Hiccup calmly, making him believe that they were finished with their fun for today. However, his thoughts were proved false when Toothless dropped his cock in front of Hiccup with a loud boom; creating a blast of air that knocked over Hiccup.

As he got back up, he looked around with confusion before down to his feet to see that Toothless’ tip was taking him inside its hole. His immediate instinct was to run from this ‘vore’ of sorts, but Toothless pushed him into the drooling shaft with one of his front paws. Once he was inside the member, Hiccup was unable to get enough friction to escape, instead he watched with apprehension out of the urethra as Luna presented her hindquarters.

Unlike before, Toothless rammed his length into Luna’s tailhole with vigour; filling her up with his colossal length while Hiccup was treated to an internal view of Luna’s ass; interrupted occasionally by spurts of pre that swept over him.

Toothless relished the feeling of Hiccup in his dick while also enjoying the sensation of his wife’s tight asshole around his cock; the result was a heavenly feeling of bliss that echoed through him as he pushed his Hiccup-laden member deep inside his mate.

It took a few minutes, during which Hiccup could only see the anal and urethral walls moving against each other while Toothless and Luna were blinded by pleasure for the entirety as they moaned their pleasure to high heaven. Hiccup thanked the gods that the villagers, especially Astrid, were too far underground to hear anything but thumping, but his anxiety increased once he heard a gurgling behind him.

Looking backwards, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a fast-moving wave of cum travelling swiftly inside of Toothless’ slightly glowing shaft; it washed him out with force from Toothless’ cock and into Luna’s clean rectum.

Even outside the shaft, Hiccup was still soused in cum as Toothless’ large balls discharged their voluminous load over him. Eventually, once Luna’s large ass was filled to the brim with Toothless’ cum, Toothless pulled out and let a lot of his cum out.

As for Hiccup, he was helped along by Luna, who tipped him out of her asshole letting him slide against the slickened walls onto the cum-covered ground. Once he was out, Luna and Toothless get their faces close to lick him of their juices; confirming that they still adored him.

Hiccup had to close his mouth for the orgasm experience and the licking, but once he was able to he asked. “So… are you two done trashing the village yet?”

Toothless contemplated a while before bringing around his backside to drape the forge with his massive scrotum and nuts. **“I’m done now, can’t let my balls get too cold.”**

Hiccup opened his eyes wide in astonishment, but at the same time there was also concern. “Well, I guess that’s my workplace gone, but you say you’re cold? I can set up some heating for you.” Hiccup offered.

Toothless smiled. **“Thanks Hiccup, you are a good friend.”** He stated warmly. Hiccup only had to look to the rubble of the village to confirm it for himself; including how Toothless’ nuts were still lying on the forge to use the heat from the embers to warm him up.

“Perhaps too much.” Hiccup responded simply, to Toothless and Luna’s mirth. “Anyway, I’ve discovered a solution for your gigantism; a spell in an old book that allows the user to change size. However, it’s in written in dragon text, so I can’t read it.” Hiccup states.

Toothless is both surprised and relieved; he needs a solution for his size (his body was still growing, shown by how his balls were slowly eating up more of the space around the forge) and Hiccup had one just for him. **“Thank you! Just… is there any way for me to read it?” **Toothless says, referring to his height.

Hiccup loses himself in thought for a bit before an obvious solution comes to mind. He retrieves the book from his store in his house (which hadn’t been damaged at all even though the others had, lending Hiccup to believe that Toothless and Luna had purposely stayed away from it, which he had to appreciate) and holds the relevant page to the spotlight; causing it to act as a massive projector of the page onto a nearby cliff face. Toothless turns to acknowledge the sudden appearance in text.

**“Well, that’s interesting, not quite sure if I can rea-“** He starts saying, before Luna interrupts him with a perfect reading of the passage. When she got to the words of power, she had a glow land upon her and it made her feel energised. **“I think it’s worked!”** She comments excitedly, before shrinking herself down to her normal size. Once she’s done that, she goes next to Hiccup and calls for Toothless to do the same.

Toothless agrees and repeats the word of power as well; getting the exact same response and allowing him to shrink. He takes a while to get used to the new perspective and then walks over to Hiccup. **“Thanks Hiccup, I was afraid that I was going to expand forever.”** He says, with immense gratitude.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad that you’re back to your normal size. By the way, you can change your size if you like; I think that being able to grow big will help you against any attackers.” Hiccup comments. Luna and Toothless agree. **“I can already feel the bows of war ships slipping into my cunt!”** Luna mentions with excitement. **“Or being broken apart by my dick!”** Toothless replies with equal enjoyment.

Hiccup has to confess something in that moment. “Uhhh… by the way; when you do that, could I watch?” Hiccup asks unsurely. He is met with absolute agreement from Toothless.

**“Of course Hiccup, I really wouldn’t mind, hell I would enjoy it more if I knew one of my best friends was watching me dominate attackers!”** Toothless says with enthusiasm, to Hiccup’s mirthful embarrassment.

**“But, how about we keep things smaller. I’m pretty sure that we can have plenty of fun with smaller sizes.”** Luna comments. Toothless gives a nod and Hiccup comes up with a suggestion. “There are some spells in the book about-“ he doesn’t get time to finish it as Luna snatches the book from him with curiosity and begins reading through it with fascination.

“Wow, she really gets into-“  
**“Here’s a fun one.”** Luna comments, cutting Hiccup off although she apologises to him. **“So here’s what we’ll do; I’ll shrink down and then you can fit your entire cock into me.”** Luna says, while casting the spell.

She does as she says, Hiccup and Toothless watching as her size diminished. Once she’s done, Toothless comes up behind her and tentatively fits her ass around his cock, before going in faster once he realised how flexible her insides are. In fact his cock goes right the way through Luna; pushing out of the other end.

Seeing this, Hiccup tells Toothless “Stop.” Toothless does as told, curiously, and Hiccup crouches down to the end of his cock before pointing a finger at Luna. “Now that.” He says. “Is the most lewd plasma blast I have ever seen.” Hiccup comments, getting a roar of laugher from Toothless as well as an attempted one from Luna.

After that, Toothless continues fucking into and through Luna’s normal body; enjoying the way it feels to have such warm flesh wrap around his cock while Luna also moans when she can.

It doesn’t take long for Toothless to orgasm again; this time he creates a large puddle of cum almost instantly, before it expands to cover a 3m2 with his cum alone; making his cock swell up inside Luna and pressing his barbs into Luna’s vaginal walls to her incredible pleasure.

With that done, and Hiccup’s feet covered in cum, Luna expands back to her normal size. **“Okay, now let’s do this the traditional way, although I don’t want Hiccup to miss out on the fun.”** Luna comments, offering her pussy for Toothless to fuck again. Toothless agrees and gets into position. Hiccup is confused as to what Luna means by ‘not missing out on the fun’ but his question is answered as Toothless’ tail snakes out and pulls him close to his backside; offering his tailhole for Hiccup’s pleasure. “That’s… very nice of you Toothless, but do you really want me to… stick it in?” Hiccup asks, unsurely.

Toothless nods furiously, pushing Hiccup with his tail in a clear sign of agreement. “Okay, if you say so.” Hiccup says, before thrusting his cock into Toothless’ ass with a passion. Toothless moans at the pleasurable yet foreign sensation and then pushes his own member into Luna’s pussy, which she appreciates.

Their sex slowly intensifies over every pleasurable minute; the thrusting gets harder while Toothless and Luna squeeze their intruder’s cocks; giving them all tons of pleasure before they came to their climactic release; Hiccup spurted some cum into Toothless while Toothless filled Luna’s womb with his seed; his balls clenching hard to push his bounteous amounts of cum into her nether slit.

Now they were all done for tonight, puffing and panting, so while Hiccup goes to the shelter to announce the all clear; treating the villagers to a view of their village destroyed, covered in cum and smelling of sex, Luna and Toothless curl up on Hiccup’s bed.

Once Hiccup gets home (locking the door after letting in Astrid to prevent Villagers from complaining too much.), he spots the two dragons sleeping on his bed and decided to go onto the floor in order not to disturb them. He is prevented from doing so by Luna’s tail, which tightens around him and deposits him in between them; getting pressed against Luna’s breasts as well as Toothless’ balls and dick. Astrid, who enters just behind Hiccup, gets the same treatment. Her surprise to see both of them is carefully calmed by Hiccup.

“They came back?” Astrid asked. “After the destruction of the village?” She continued.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. “Well, it was actually… kinda them that did it.” He admitted. To his surprise, Astrid nodded.

“At least they left our house alone, and I suspected them as soon as I smelt Fury in the air.” Astrid said, embarrassing Luna and Toothless. “Still, it was kinda arousing. Could we have some sex?” She said, and Hiccup groaned, about to refuse before he realised who he was about to turn down. “Absolutely, Astrid.” He responded.

Astrid undressed herself and then laid on her back while Hiccup also threw away his remaining clothes before placing his dick at her sex. “Are you ready?” He said, feeling slightly distracted as the flow of liquids from Luna’s cunt increased anew and Toothless’s shaft hardened. 

“Yes, Hiccup.” Astrid responded simply, letting Hiccup do his first, joyful, thrust into Astrid. They both moan and continue fucking, while Toothless and Luna snuggle together and wrap wings around the couple in between them; keeping the heat around them on this cold winter’s day as they had sex.

With Luna’s vent leaking and Toothless’ shaft once again emitting pre, they reflected on their pleasurable sensations of fucking at different sizes while watching the couple between them fuck with delight.

They would have to experiment again sometime, perhaps this time with Astrid.

It would take a while, though; since Astrid was attuned to the daytime schedule (she'd slept in the bunker) and they were attuned to night time rhythms. So the day passed by without much of note between them, except for Astrid's disbelief at what Toothless and Luna had decided to do and the awkward realisation that she'd have to fix it all up.

It was only once the village retired for the night, most into the bunkers because of their destroyed homes, that Astrid finally returned home, to a hug from Hiccup who'd only just woken up. "Good afternoon, milady, sorry I couldn't help with cleaning up the village." Hiccup says, guiltily.

"Don't worry about it too much, darling." Astrid says soothingly to him, "It wasn't you who decided to decimate the entire village with your genitals." She said.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?" He asked.

"I know the smell of cum when I see it, Hiccup, and considering how white it was, unless Luna's _really_ lactating, I doubt she could do that." Astrid said. Toothless and Luna, who'd followed Hiccup to the door curiously, blushed and shifted slightly from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, I think I have a suggestion for what what we might do for this night" Astrid, said, making them give her a curious look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toothless and Luna sizeplay.**

**The person, who originally asked for this story, would also like one incorporating some ideas that he sent me, so I added them.**

**Chapter 2:**

“And what would that be?” Hiccup asked, cocking his head slightly.

“Simple, they get to be giants and giantesses, so I want to have a turn.” Astrid says, smiling.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but he can’t argue with that so he asks Toothless what the spell is.

Toothless shrugs, so Hiccup moves on to Luna “Luna, could you say the chant?” He asks. Luna happily agrees and Hiccup opens the book to that page so she could recite.

Luna takes a look, then sounds it out for Astrid. With that done, both Astrid and Hiccup go through it together, feeling energy run through them. “Well, that definitely did something.” Hiccup commented. “Now, where do you want to test out your size?” He asks.

“Near the ocean, it’s flat enough for the purpose.” Astrid says.

Hiccup agrees, thinking about it in his own mind and finding it ideal. “Now, do you want to get naked beforehand?” Hiccup asks.

“Only my clothes, I’ll keep my armour.” Astrid states, to the confusion of Hiccup.

“But won’t that mean that your armour breaks? I mean, it’s a hot thought, but then we’d need to repair it.” Hiccup says concerned.

**“I don’t think so, my tail seemed to remain intact.”** Toothless replied.

“Not exactly true.” Hiccup replies to Toothless; making sure to emphasise his direction so that Astrid wouldn’t think it was part of what he was saying to her.

**“What do you mean?” **Toothless said, wondering how any part of his statement could be false.

“That tail isn’t the one I built for you.” Hiccup said, calmly. “It flexes too much to be artificial.” Hiccup explained, observant.

Toothless took his tail close to his head to check the validity of his words. To his shock, both of his tail fins were exactly the same; neither felt stiff or awkwardly jointed, true to Hiccup’s words.

**“It… it healed…”** Toothless said, getting a sad face tear in his eye.

“Why are you crying?” Hiccup asked.

**“I was bonded to you through that tail, since you made it, and now it’s natural again.” **Toothless mourned.

Hiccup was touched, but he didn’t want Toothless to think that he should be ashamed. “Don’t worry, I’m right here, you can come whenever you need.” He comforted.

Toothless and Luna gave him a warm hug for his care.

“Are you finished with your chatter?” Astrid says, leaning on the doorframe with only the metal parts of her armour showing.

Seeing her in such unusual garb was enough to bring out various features that Hiccup may not have paid much mind to before; such as her breasts and ass.

It amazed him to think that he’d somehow been so respectful of her wishes to keep her top on during sex, a little bit weird but Hiccup had gone along with it, that he’d never seen them bared; It turns out that Astrid’s clothing was fitted quite tight, having acted like an inconspicuous bra.

In normal garb, it seemed like Astrid barely had an A cup, but without the tight fabric keeping them back, her F-cups flowed over the metal breast-protectors of her armour; fair without the touch of sun and surprisingly well cared for.

Of course, this was news for Hiccup; who’d only seen her in restraining fabric, all the time; he’d married her for her amazing personality, not for the jugs she secretly hid under the shirt.

Her ass had been similarly restrained or hidden to an extent; surprising Hiccup with its size and firmness.

His breath caught in his throat, not expecting her to be so drop-dead sexual underneath her plain clothes and in conjunction to her appealing personality.

Astrid picked up the appreciative gaze and pretended to stretch her back out; which pushed her breasts over the bustier until the areola was just showing at the tops.

“Oh god.” Hiccup gasped, blushing profusely. However, Astrid relaxed yourself, to Hiccup’s confusion.

“You aren’t going to continue, my wife?” He asked, wondering why she hadn’t kept going with the tease.

“Not yet, I want you to see them pop off.” Astrid said seductively.

“What about the repairs?”

“I’ll let you be as detailed as you want when you’re doing the measurements.” Astrid answered, causing Hiccup to shiver.

That was enough to get Hiccup awkwardly hard and, as Astrid gave a ‘come hither’ finger, he couldn’t help but follow “Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

Luna and Toothless also follow, intrigued to see what would happen.

(a few minutes later)

Astrid found her spot and her 3 audience members sat down near her, interested to see what this would look like.

“Okay, we’ll try a foot first.” She said, growing up by exactly a foot. Her body of course expanded outwards; showing more flesh around her armour, but annoyingly her armoured skirt and bustier still obscured the most tantalising parts about her body.

“This definitely feels different,” she says, walking around the place to test her new body’s movements. “But totally natural at the same time. Okay, let’s try out 3 feet, slooowly.” She said, aware that this would be the place her armour broke.

Toothless, Luna and Hiccup watched with anticipation as Astrid’s breasts and bottom swelled below the bustier and skirt. Eventually Luna noticed what Toothless was doing and gave him a smack.

**“Ouch. What was that for?”** He asked, bewildered.

**“I have my breasts on display all the time and you pay more attention to hers.”** Luna scolded. In curiosity, Hiccup reached underneath her and found this was indeed true, making Luna moan. **“Oh, well thank you.”** She said, blushing.

“Ahem.” Astrid said. She was 4 feet taller than usual and her outfit was barely clinging on to her body. Finally, the bustier broke; shearing clean off from underneath a shoulder and letting her pearly-white bountiful bosom bounce free. “Ahh, that’s refreshing.” She said, as Hiccup and Toothless stared.

Luna noticed and slapped Toothless again. **“Ow! Okay, okay, I remember.”** Toothless whined.

“You look stunning, Astrid. Why did you never take them off before?” Hiccup asked, astonished that she would hide such a rack.

“I was worried I’d get unnecessary attention from you-know-who.” She replied simply. “With them restrained, I don’t look like the bustiest girl in the village.” She explained.

Hiccup nodded, understanding what she was going on about.

“Anyway, I feel like now’s a good time to push it a bit further.” She said, pushing her height up to around 10 feet; enough to make her skirt break off; revealing herself in all of her glory.

“Gorgeous.” Hiccup said, mouth slack.

“Did I ever say you couldn’t touch?” Astrid said, posing once more to tease him.

Hiccup nodded with understanding, coming closer as Astrid laid on her back to allow him better access. Of course, with how hidden they’d been before, Hiccup focused first and foremost on her boobs; groping the doughy masses with awe.

She moaned in enjoyment at his treatment, liking how he played with her, then he moved on to her nethers; using a finger to stroke her labia which she enjoyed to an equal extent.

After that, he moved off, confusing her slightly. “I’m giving you room to grow.” He explained, causing Astrid to smile as she threw her inhibitions to the wind; growing to 150 feet.

Hiccup looked up from below, still astonished even though he couldn’t see her face past her massive breasts.

To get around this issue, Astrid has to lean forward before talking; an action which made her bosom jiggle sensually. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep growing here, it might cause this place to collapse.” She states, stepping down into the ocean as she grew.

Once she finished, the water was up to her waist; just obscuring her nethers from view, while her breasts jutted at Hiccup, Toothless and Luna’s level.

Hiccup just couldn’t believe it, frozen in aroused shock; she looked like she was just taking a casual swim in the surf at normal size, due to perspective tricks, yet he was aware that it wasn’t the case; each of the tits at his eye level could fit him many times over.

“I see you like this form?” Astrid says, teasing Hiccup with her body for her amusement about messing with someone she knew was a kind and shy husband.

Hiccup just nodded honestly, causing Astrid to laugh. “I knew it, perhaps I’ve got another admirer.” She comments, causing Hiccup to protest about her other admirer being Snotlout. “Don’t worry, you are way better.” She compliments, causing Hiccup to blush deeper.

Then she leans back in the water; letting herself float as she drives her hips above the water; letting the watchers gain a perfect view of her vagina as she sticks a finger inside and pleasures herself.

They keep watching, enthralled as she then brings a hand to grope at her own breast, moaning loudly as she pleasures herself; seeming to revel in the feeling of being so massive.

Eventually she reaches orgasm, too horny from her growth to last long. Panting, she raises herself back onto her feet.

“That was amazing. Although I’m pretty sure it would be more fun to follow in your example.” She said, climbing back onto the cliff and wandering over to the village; dripping wet as her footsteps sounded out with loud booms and her gorgeous, naked body strutted over.

Hiccup, in a daze, followed her over. Toothless was about to, but Luna stopped him. **“While they’re busy, let’s have some fun on our own.”** She says, leading him back to Hiccup’s home.

On the way, Toothless has to wonder something. **“Weren’t you aroused by her display?”** He said, confused why she wouldn’t be exhibiting the same reactions he did.

**“Well, slightly. But I don’t really know her as much as I know Hiccup, she’s a woman whom I’m not attracted too and besides, I haven’t been around in this village long enough to feel attracted to humans; apart from Hiccup again since his personality has spoken volumes.”** Luna explains at length.

Toothless smiles, glad that she at least agrees with his relationship with Hiccup. With that at rest, he follows her inside and they go directly to his bed, where Luna lies down, looking happy. **“Human beds are comfy.”** She said, content with the simple observation. Toothless nodded, recalling his joy with them. **“Well, are you going to stand there senseless?”** Luna teases.

Toothless shakes himself out of the stupor, coming over to her side. **“I feel… like it might be interesting to try shrinking.”** He comments.

Luna nods, intrigued herself. **“Sure, although you should probably come close before you shrink; don’t want to wait too long for you to come over.”** Luna warns.

Toothless walks onto the bed above, her, making the bed creak, before shrinking down slowly; watched by Luna as he gets smaller; she entertains the thought of what he’s about to do as she waits, feeling herself heat up with lecherous thoughts.

Finally Toothless gets to the right size; walking over to the bed sheets to Luna’s vent then, standing beside those lips, revealing his current size to be as tall as the length of her labia.

Luna props herself up on her wings; to help her watch as Toothless approaches her soaked vagina.

Toothless halts, looking up and down her pussy in amazement, licks the fluids to appreciate the slight waterfall coming down, and then steps in; preparing to fully enter her with deep breaths.

Luna squirms at the feeling of her microscopic husband standing at the entrance to her slit; just the touch is enough to get her arousal burning and she resists trying to force him inside just yet, just letting him explore for now.

Toothless brings up another paw and brings himself over the precipice inside her, bringing up his back legs as well to start pushing in.

Astrid kept strolling, hips rolling side to side wonderfully with each step; which was what Hiccup saw as he chased her.

She walked a fair distance, until she came across an undamaged building; Toothless and Luna had missed some after all.

Deciding that she could share in the fun from before, she gained a cheeky grin before going astride the house and squatting; letting her tease herself with the thought and feeling of using a building to stimulate herself.

She found the wooden roof felt wonderful rubbing against her folds; the sensitive flesh feeling the nice rubbing.

Hiccup blushed, feeling similar to when he’d seen Toothless and Luna mess around in the village; embarrassment that he was responsible for this to some degree. Still, he was extremely aroused, bathing in her excellent form and her being the girl he loved.

She moved on from the teasing, pressing down until the structure broke underneath her; roof crumbling and walls blowing out and only leaving the support beam. She took an impressed look at the damage she was able to do with her _pussy_ and then shifted until she was over the support beam; using it as a proper dildo as she inched it further and further into her flesh, moaning all the while.

Toothless was able to take the first few steps in; he hadn’t reached the tight hole located within her nether lips yet. Once he found that, he braced his head in and pushed; making Luna squirm and moan again as he entered a hole only used for sex. **“Oh yes, Toothless, keep going.”** She said; slightly confused as to why this was his fetish but enjoying it intensely.

Toothless did as asked eagerly; using his muscular back legs to push his upper body deeper and deeper into her vagina; worming himself in as Luna kept moaning from the surprising pleasure of having a living thing inserted into you. She arranged herself especially; spreading her back legs to make it easier for Toothless’ body to go further inside her.

With the way ahead clear, Toothless forged forward; feeling his form get slickened by her arousal juices and the channel press around him with every pulse of pleasure. Luna kept restraining herself; he felt good, yet she didn’t want to push him just yet.

After the first bit of tightness, Toothless’ walk was now a lot easier; finding himself padding quite easily over her soft flesh; exploring her insides as they quivered and released fluid.

He chuckled to himself; he was quite a bit smaller than his cock would have been at his normal size, hence the easiness of getting inside her, but she was evidently enjoying it and Toothless _loved_ that.

Luna couldn’t take it anymore; his teasing was too great. She relaxed her inhibitions a bit; rubbing her labia with both lower paws, her tail curling over and folding to fit inside her asshole while she used her upper paws to grope her breasts; adding to the mind-addling pleasure coming from her core.

Toothless could feel her excitement gaining. **“A beast in battle and in the bedroom.”** He smiles to himself, respecting that she kept her paws back for him to do his thing.

Astrid lowers herself fully onto the post; hands on legs to steady herself, eyes closed in pleasure, and her breasts heaving; both from the movements and from her heavy breathing.

Hiccup watched, naked; warm despite the night’s chill. He went closer, looking for a close-up. As he did so, Astrid did one more buck on the pillar before sinking down fully; letting her cunt convulse and spurt fluids as she sighed.

Her onlooker stayed enthralled; Astrid had just taken a house and used it to satisfy her vagina… wow.

Eventually she noticed him standing there as she recovered. “Watching your wife take good care of the household?” She says, enjoying her pun.

Hiccup snorted. “If that’s how you do it, I’ll take care of our house by myself.” He jokes back, to both of their enjoyment.

They settle, letting the cool night take them. Eventually Astrid asks Hiccup something. “Since you enjoyed my breasts _so much_ earlier, mind getting reintroduced?” She asks, lifting her rack with both hands to emphasise her point.

Hiccup nodded, absolutely ready to do just that. Seeing his reaction, Astrid plucks him off the ground quite casually, giggling to herself over the power she held, before dropping him into her cleavage; giving her work a good look over in pride.

“You seem to fit in there quite well, perhaps this is where your warrior wife can look after your sorry behind.” She joked, posing in a defensive pose just to test; before standing back upright, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m tiny, you don’t have to rub it in.” Hiccup grumbled, although not complaining about the mountains of boob that he found himself in.

“Well, while you’re there, we might as well check what Toothless and Luna are doing.” Astrid commented. Hiccup nodded in agreement, so she strode over; breasts jiggling with every step to the excitement of Hiccup.

From inside Hiccup’s house, Luna kept going, rubbing herself as her husband satisfied her carnal desires; eventually reaching a powerful climax that sent him sprawling out of her cunt, dripping in her fluids.

They both panted for a while, lost in their pleasure. Then they heard the approach of something large; heavy footsteps pounding the ground and getting closer before stopping just before the door.

In some alarm, even though they knew who this would most likely be, Toothless scuttled to his feet; trying to grow but having some difficulty. Luna wondered what was going on before she too started to shrink; eventually ending up at the same size. Confused, they run together and wait.

Pleased with her little escapade, Astrid shrinks down and enters the house at her normal size; naturally having Hiccup enter just before her due to his position. “That was wonderful, wife.” Hiccup comments happily to her.

“What did you expect? I’m a capable girl.” Astrid agrees. For that, Hiccup gives her a kiss; never wanting her to give up this playful attitude of hers.

However, once they reached the bedroom, Hiccup noticed something a bit concerning. “Toothless, Luna, are you ok?” He asked. Both of them shook their heads, explaining they couldn’t grow.

“Hold that thought, I’ll have a look in the book.” Hiccup said, hurriedly fetching it to begin reading; carefully converting the strange dragonese runes into norse to understand.

While he did that, Astrid walked in and sat on the bed; seemingly uncaring of the dragons that were there before. However, she soon proved that thought wrong as she brought one leg over to the other side of the bed; exposing her slit all-too-obviously for the dragons.

“Well, while Hiccup works on that, I think it’s high time that you repaid me for all the damage you’ve done for the village.” Astrid states; holding her vagina open invitingly.

Luna scowls, but Toothless comforts her. **“Don’t worry, Hiccup will fix it soon. Plus, she’s right; we did _kind of _destroy a lot of the village in our little romp last night.”** Toothless said.

With that explanation, Luna conceded and lost her inhibitions; jumping on the verge of the lips like Toothless had done for her. The only difference was that this was a human this time and she would be alongside him in this particular escapade.

With that in mind, they stepped into her cunt.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Simple summary (something I’m adding for convenience of recaps.)**

**Astrid teases about growing.**

**Astrid grows.**

**Toothless and Luna leave Astrid and Hiccup to it.**

**Astrid uses a building to pleasure herself.**

**Toothless shrinks and goes into Luna.**

**Astrid uses a building as a dildo**

**Toothless goes deeper.**

**Astrid comes.**

**Luna comes.**


End file.
